The invention relates to a flat gable composite packing, in particular a square lug packing, wherein the composite has at least one carrier layer made out of paper or cardboard, a coupling agent layer, an oxygen barrier layer, preferably made out of aluminum, and a bilateral plastic coating made out of polyethylene (PE), with a casting opening provided in the packing gable, and with a resealable spout element, which has a flange and a cap connected thereto, whose flange enveloping the casting opening is rigidly bonded with the packing surface, as well as a procedure for manufacturing such a flat gable composite packing.
The casting opening is normally a covered casting opening provided in the packing gable, or a casting opening stamped out in the area of the packing gable.
Flat gable composite packings are known in numerous designs. They are primarily used in the area of liquids packaging in conjunction with cold, cold-sterile, hot and aseptic filling. These packings are partially provided with spout elements sealed onto the gables, which are designed to be resealable with a cap. For opening such packings for the first time, it is known to provide an opening element sealed onto the composite piece, which forms an opening surface that generates a casting opening after opened.
In the flat gable composite packing known from DE 44 09 945 A1, it was proposed that a notch circling the opening surface be provided, and that an opening aid be non-positively secured inside the notch for withdrawing the composite pieces forming the opening surface and enveloped by the notch. However, the flat gable composite packing described above needs improvement in several areas. On the one hand, the is conceivable that the non-positive connection of the opening aid and composite piece most often designed as a seal might become weakened or even broken by stresses during the transport of the packing. As a result, it would no longer be possible to open the described packing with the opening aid.
In addition, the described packing provides that the composite material forming the opening surface be completely removed by means of the opening aid. This results in a throwaway part already during the first step of opening the flat gable composite packing that must be separately disposed of.